happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stay A-Drive
Plot Hippy is driving a car and goes to a bench. Fuzzy goes up to Hippy and says hi. Fuzzy sits down and watches the stars when Lifty and Shifty come by and try to rob Hippy. Fuzzy slaps them, but Lifty and Shifty then try to rob him. Fuzzy then intentionally cuts their necks. Flippy comes up and asks why he did that to them, but before Fuzzy could answer, Flippy flips-out, but Hippy splashes cold water on him, making him run away and yell. Disco Bear and Toothy are on a "blind date", in which Disco Bear thinks Toothy is a girl. Disco Bear tries to dance with Toothy, but they end up spinning so much that they end up spinning over to Hippy and Fuzzy, where the four are killed. Lumpy comes up, says hi, and sees the mess. Lumpy then whistles and walks away. Deaths #Lifty and Shifty's necks are cut. #Disco Bear, Toothy, Hippy, and Fuzzy die when they are crashed. Blurb A blurb video was released on April 9, 2012 containing these annotations: BLURB! This episode was the first episode to feature Fuzzy Or was it Hippy? Hippy must like ham sandwiches Fuzzy hates theives. Are they talking about Lifty & Shifty? Or are they just talking randomly? Most likely Lifty & Shifty Because they appear in this episode And finally a blurb Flippy appears in Never whistle while you drive! Wait a second Hippy survived driving So what did that sentence have to do with the episode? What about the title? Here's Fuzzy Fuzzy looks just like Lifty & Shifty Thieves first came into America in 1483 Or was it 1843? The slap was invented the same year Or was it 360 years ago? Some thought Fuzzy was too much like Flippy But Fuzzy only killed them because they tried to rob him People who thought Fuzzy was like Flippy Have bird-brains And Flippy appears then? Flippy was first introduced in 2000 Only because that's when the first internet season was in He was introduced in the episode "Hide and Seek" Water was invented in the year 1 If water wasen't invented until 1543 What you are watching wouldn't exist Mainly because neither would you A boy plus A boy equals Dating? Is Disco Bear a bird-brain? Boys were invented in 1,000 BC Maybe 10,000 BC The dance move "spin" was first invented in 1900 Just on that year Being killed or being extinct was invented in 500,534 BC Starting with a dinosaur Whistling was invented in 1743 And so was episodes of TV shows or any shows ending What? It's over already? Eh, who cares. Where was the moral? Wait Isn't the blurb supposed to end BEFORE the screen goes black? Well, we are stupid enough Almost as stupid as Lumpy Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change directions at the end once. Trivia #This is the first appearance of Fuzzy. #To make it comedic, at the end of the blurb, the rest of "Lumpy" isn't input, to end the video. #There is no moral. #This is the first time Hippy dies. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 4 Episodes